


The Lighthouse

by Tlern467



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlern467/pseuds/Tlern467





	The Lighthouse

The Lighthouse 

Triss giggled as she led Geralt along this isolated stretch of coastline with the lighthouse at the edge. There was a chance of danger here of course-drowners liked the coastlines, and so many lighthouses often had a tragic fate tied to them. And tragic fates kept spirits tethered to this realm. Then of course there were the occasional alp or bruxa that sometimes came to feed at lighthouses. So far there were no signs of any powerful curses or drowner nests.  
She stopped just within sight of the lighthouse.  
"You remember that night?" Triss asked softly, leaning into Geralt. Her scarlet hair smelled faintly of berries and mint.  
"Of course. I'm glad you decided to stay with me," the Witcher said.  
"Despite what they say, you are quite the romantic when you want to be Geralt," Triss teased.  
"Seems an odd place to return to though," he said.  
"Well the Northern realms are still home even if they hate us both," Triss said. She held onto Geralt. "I'm just glad I could take you away from your investigation."  
"You're busy yourself," the Witcher added.  
Triss laughed. "Yeah I suppose I am."  
The two lapsed into silence.  
She hummed a tune and rocked gently as she did, then opened her eyes.  
"Will you have this dance, Geralt?"  
"Why I would be delighted my lady," Geralt said. 

Triss and the Witcher danced, their bare feet on the sand whispering, gliding in gentle sweeps. Their hands brushed, his callused fingers contrasting with the mostly gentle grace of Triss' hands-with occasional stunted bumps from where the witch hunters tortured her and removed her fingernails. The fingernails hadn't grown back smoothly yet.  
The Witcher breathed in the scent of Triss' shampoo: berries, mint and cinnamon. They whirled, complementing each other: Triss' movements were lithe, graceful, and Geralt's were stronger, more pronounced. Her toes traced elegant sweeps, barely touching the sand. Geralt let himself get lost in Triss' sapphire eyes and delicate face. He studied her bangs loosely draped over her face in a way Geralt found irresistible. Her sapphire eyes flashed with a mischievous inner fire he always loved. She smirked at him, a relatively subtle lip movement, and he found himself smiling back. 

The Witcher had no idea how long they danced, he didn't really care. He was with the woman he loved, really truly-no Djinn magic, nothing else.  
Finally his awareness surfaced, a gentle prodding of danger in his superhuman senses.  
Triss saw his look and they gradually stopped. She didn't stop holding onto the Witcher though, at least not yet. 

Just by the lighthouse, there was a woman cowled and caped. The woman slowly, sarcastically clapped for them. "Bravo, bravo Witcher, bravo. Quite the sight. Yes," she continued on. Geralt didnt say anything. She slowly lowered her hood and the illusion dissolved before their eyes. The woman, the alp, snarled at Geralt. "I can't believe my luck. You'll pay for Derrick-life for a life!"  
The Witcher drew his sword. Back to work it seemed. A witcher's work was never over, was it? 

He slowly drew his silver sword, felt its old Elven enchantments hum. He quickly sprinkled vampire oil on the blade and threw a moon dust bomb at the alp as it swiped at Geralt. The alp screamed. One two quick hits and Geralt rolled away. The alp chased after the Witcher, claws and teeth whirling in a symphony of hunger and lethality. A few claw strikes hit and Geralt winced. The alp continued to advance, the Witcher drove it back with a strong attack and a couple quick attacks immediately after. It didn't matter that they all landed. Geralt just needed to keep the creature off balance, angry enough to take risks. Triss shot magic at the alp and the alp snapped in rage.  
The vampire launched at the witcher and Geralt rolled out of the way of its claws, but it was ready and struck again. Geralt barely had time to throw a quick Quen shield that threw the monster back.  
"Die you bastard!" the alp screamed. It launched at Geralt again. Triss shot magic at it and Geralt brought up his sword to parry, stumbling back. The Witcher threw a quick Aard sign which knocked the alp backward, then followed by a moon dust bomb. It screamed. Geralt went on the offensive with a flurry of quick strikes that kept the alp off balance. He cast Igni and the alp caught on fire. It snarled and screamed, claws swiping back in revenge and anger. Triss also kept the pressure on the alp with her blast of spells.  
Then Geralt got close and timed one strong swipe. The alp twitched and shuddered then died.  
Geralt's side smarted from the successful claw swipes that made his deep breaths hurt. A few hours and some Swallow and those claw swipes would just leave more scars on his scar riddled body.  
"Geralt!" Triss said.  
"Sorry you had to see that," Geralt said. Most he wouldn't say that to-he was a witcher, a monster hunter.  
"Well I fell in love with a witcher," Triss laughed. "I just didnt expect your job to interrupt us in quite this manner."  
"Not like the calm Koviri cabin eh?"  
She chuckled. "No."  
Geralt cut what he needed from the alp. More than likely there was a contract nearby for it, and he would need some coin soon enough.  
"Gotta say, that's not something I'll ever get used to."  
"No I suppose not," Geralt said. "Let's go-one alp's got my scent, Im sure worse will come soon."  
And it was back to the Path.


End file.
